Just Another Training Session
by SniperScytheJoe
Summary: At least, it would have been if Ozpin had not been playing too many video games. Twenty students chucked onto an island and told that there can only be one winner. What could go wrong? A lot, it turns out. Rated T for language.


**Just Another Training Session**

* * *

 **Good day, Fanfiction community! My name is SniperScytheJoe and I will be your guide through this wonderful story that has minimal planning (a lot for me!) and plenty of research conducted in preparation (many, many hours on PUBG!).  
**

 **Besides, I am fairly adept at writing and like to keep a high standard with grammar and stuff, so have that to look forward to I guess...**

 **A longer A/N at the closure of this instalment, so I don't give anything away before the story even starts!**

 **See you on the other side!**

* * *

 **~Prelude~  
**

* * *

"Ozpin? Ozpin!" Words rang out from the lift at the far end of the circular office. The blonde, middle-aged woman from whom the voice emanated stormed into the room, and it seemed to the man in her warpath that the sky darkened and thunder rolled into his office with every step. This woman - this... thing was a harbinger of only one kind of news.

News that required he act upon. Ozpin's least favourite kind.

Rolling his eyes - subtly so the ancient terror wouldn't notice - he regretfully forfeited another possible Chicken Dinner on his computer so he could at least give his colleague his partially divided attention.

"Yes, Glynda? What appears to be the matter?" he asked, his voice neutral but his mind's eye condemning her to many, many grisly ends.

"Ozpin, you've been up here, by yourself, for an entire week now. You haven't even been to the cafeteria!"

"Room service works perfectly well, Glynda." he countered.

"You mean getting first-years to bring it to you." the woman pointed out. "The rest of the staff have all been waiting for you to denote what the students will be doing as training for Vytal next semester."

Ozpin considered her words. He knew she was lying about the rest of the staff - Peter and Bartholomew had been in his squad on his game for four days now. A training exercise though... ah. He was supposed to have done that, hadn't he? And Glynda would castrate him if she found out he hadn't even considered it.

He decided his best option was to defer the responsibility.

"Well, Glynda, I have, in fact, prepared a training exercise but-" he prepared his masterstroke-"I think it would be best if you took the weaker students and I took, say, twenty of the best on my exercise." Ozpin sat back, satisfied. Twenty children at, what, five hundred lien each? That was affordable enough.

"Sir, that was decided last week at the meeting." Ah. So he had already used that one. Ozpin silently patted himself on the back for his earlier self's critical thinking and then began to panic as he realised he was out of excuses. His eyes roamed and eventually landed on his computer. An idea sprang to life, took root and grew to fruition over a few seconds.

"Ah. Well, of course, it was. My training exercise goes like this. We get our students on a plane to an island in the middle of the ocean..."

* * *

 **1\. Landing Strategy Not Required**

* * *

"Does anyone have _any_ clue why we're sitting in this clunky old plane with parachutes and our weapons?" a rather annoyed Schnee complained to her teammates.

"Weiss, for the fourth time, we're all as clueless as you. Let's just hope Professor Ozpin knows what he's doing." Blake Belladonna, the cat Faunus, replied, not lifting her head from her book.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Ozpin's headmaster; he has to have some kind of brain up in that head of his." Ruby Rose, their optimistic leader piped up. "And speaking of..."

"Good day, students." Ozpin's familiar voice rang out over the plane's ancient intercom system. "You may be wondering why you're sitting in this clunky old plane with parachutes and your weapons."

"Finally!" Weiss' exasperated voice rang out.

"By way of explanation, please look at your scrolls." The students did so. "Your devices are now locked to this - a GPS map of the island we are about to fly over. It's name is Ozpin island. The map details the landforms as well as buildings and major locations on the island. The plane will take a straight route to the north east from the south west corner of the map, during which each of you will drop from the plane to the ground.

"After that, it's every man-" several offended cries rang out- "and woman-" they ceased- "for themselves. Last student standing wins the exercise and a special prize from myself for them and one other person of their choice. Teaming is permitted in any form but there can, I reiterate, be only one winner. The drop zone begins...now. Good luck!"

As he finished his speech, the doors at the back of the plane swung open, and air began rushing into the plane. A few moments passed, during which nobody moved. That is, until Sun Wukong, local monkey, grabbed Sage Ayana in his left arm, Scarlet David in his right, and a petrified Neptune Vasilias with his tail, and hurled himself out of the plane, screaming,

"SAYONARA, BITCHEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee..." his final syllable lost to the wind.

"Rude." Weiss snorted.

"Ok, everyone!" Ruby yelled, so she could be heard over the sound of the air whipping around her. "We aim to land at Ozpintown!"

"That's a place?" Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's half sister.

"Apparently." Ruby replied, putting her scroll in her pocket.

Yang jumped first, followed by her sister, with Blake in tow. Weiss, however, stayed put.

"This... this is barbaric!" she muttered, disgusted.

Meanwhile, team JNPR, CFVY and some others including Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black who were without the rest of their team jumped to their decided locations. Weiss, however, remained static. She watched as the plane edged off the map, then relaxed, satisfied that she had beaten the system.

Which made it even more infuriating when the floor opened out beneath her and dropped her, chair and all, into the abyss and began her rapid descent into the abyss.

* * *

 **And there we go! First chapter done. Will hopefully be updating this in the next fortnight or so. Most rules will be established in the next couple of chapters as well, but PM me if you have any burning questions.**

 **Seeya later everyone!**

 **~SniperScytheJoe**


End file.
